


Loosed

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [45]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Shootouts, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're only halfway back to their hideout, but sometimes it's impossible to wait. That's okay until a bounty hunter comes along at an inconvenient time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this really counts as graphic violence, so that warning is for those on the more sensitive side. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**XV: Getting caught having sex**

 

The morning was fresh and cool, enough that they needed to wear the dusters that normally stayed tossed before the pommel. They were split high in the back, nearly to the waist, the cut well suited to men who spent their days in the saddle.

… _and to men who spent their nights in each other's arms,_ Thor mused. They had left the vast desert behind them and were now winding their way through a slot canyon. It was narrow enough that they had to go single file. In theory, they were both on watch, Loki for an ambush from the front and Thor for attacks from the rear, but in reality, these canyons echoed everything far too well for anyone to sneak up on them from behind. It meant Thor was free to admire, and admire he most definitely did.

The duster hid the view of Loki's thighs, strong and firm from riding, but it made the most delicious frame for his rump. The black leather pants looked painted on, and his ass was so trim and pert. So pretty. Almost as pretty as it had looked last night, taking pearl after pearl...

It took them nearly five hours to ride through the slot canyon, and Thor had nothing to do for a single moment but watch and wait. When they reached the space where it began to widen, Loki halted his horse and dismounted, sliding forwards to peer out into the open before them. Thor didn't blink once until Loki gave the all-clear sign and clicked for his horse to approach. Thor rode out after him and swung down from his saddle the moment he was clear. Loki was already unpacking the lunch that the saloon girls had sent along with them, setting the waxed-paper-wrapped parcels out on the low rock where they always ate when they came this way. They sat on opposite ends of the long slab, twisting around to face each other. The actual canyon mouth was perhaps a mile away, offering them a decent amount of warning were anyone to approach.

Thor ate quickly, and Loki, who knew his brother well, followed suit. The moment the food was gone Thor was pulling Loki towards him and shoving blindly at the paper that was strewn beneath them.

"You have a hearty appetite today, I see," Loki said.

"For many things," Thor growled. "That was why you wanted to come here today. You knew what I'd be thinking about that whole time I was riding behind you, when I had to watch you and not touch you."

"And now we're both getting what we want," Loki answered lightly. "Why, if I hadn't said I wanted to go up to Bluff Creek, we might have ridden all day, and you wouldn't find your _other_ appetite satisfied for hours yet. If anything, you should be thanking-"

The easiest way to silence Loki was to busy his mouth with something else. Kisses or cock, food or drink, that silver tongue of his did like to be polished. Thor kissed him, his own tongue sliding between Loki's lips and stroking inside in long light passes. His hands fell to Loki's waist to open his fly and draw his cock out. Loki began to pant into his mouth as he stroked it to hardness.

"Take these down," Thor said, shoving at the pants with his free hand. Loki raised up and wiggled them over his hips. That was as far as they would go for now; it was so dangerous to do this at all, they both needed to be able to redress in the absolute minimum of time. Pants around his thighs, he climbed off the rock and leaned over it, planting his feet wide. His holster traced the outline of his pistols against his snowy thighs.

Thor got the oil from his saddlebag and slicked his fingers hastily. Two went right in, a lingering effect of those fat pearls, and Loki's body collapsed against the warm stone as Thor went straight for his spot.

"Fast, Thor. Save the romance for later."

It wasn't quite accurate; there was romance in these half-dressed, hurried couplings. They held all the romance of two brothers growing up in a cold and dismal clime, reared for _society_ when all their dreams were of freedom. Thor didn't take the time to argue, though. Loki was right, saying they needed to be fast. As he gave Loki a little more stretching freed his cock and coated it in oil as before holding it steady with one hand and thrusting inside.

"Ah! Oh fuck, Thor, yes, like that," Loki panted. One hand came back to Thor's hip, his fingers tense, urging Thor on.

Thor took hold of his hips. "Pillow your head," he reminded. Loki put his free arm under his head and rested his cheek, casting a wry grin back at his brother. Thor let loose then, fucking the very hardest he could without leaving Loki too sore. Loki rather enjoyed the lingering soreness at times, when they were in their hideout for a few days and could savor their indolence along with their stolen goods, but not when they had hours in the saddle still before them.

"You feel so good, brother," Loki said. "So long and - _oooo_ \- so thick, the way you fill me up..."

"Better than the pearls?" Thor growled.

Loki's laugh was broken, punctuated by gasps each time Thor buried himself fully. "Are you jealous of the pearls?" he asked. "Darling, you put them there."

"Of course I'm not jealous," Thor said. He gave an extra hard thrust to show how not jealous he was.

"Good. Though if you were, I'd be forced to use them on you, to show you that, exquisite as it was, the pleasure they offer is only a compliment to that we can give each other. Would you - _ah!_ \- like that? Would you like me to slide them right into you? And I don't think I told you how very good... _fuck, yes, right theeeeere..._ they felt so good inside. I bet you would love them inside you right now, those big beads all moving around each time you move..."

It was a bad idea, taking that much time. Not to mention that they'd be so much more vulnerable to attack when both of them had their pants down. It was not how Thor wanted to be caught, but he couldn't think, couldn't even see straight after that magic Loki had conjured with his words. He pulled out, feeling the same shock of regret he always felt when their joined bodies were parted.

He hurried over to his horse and rummaged through his saddlebag for the long strand. He had just found it, fallen nearly to the bottom, when the first shot rang out. A shower of stone chips fell down on him from where it hit the rock face a few feet above his head. Loki got low and ran to join him behind the horses, one hand over his head and the other holding his pants up.

By the time Loki had his belt rebuckled Thor was reloading. Their assailants were riding in fast, clearly depending on their horses' speed more than their own shooting abilities. More rock chips fell behind them as Loki pulled both pistols and shot them as one. It was two men in rough clothes and no badges shining on their chests. Bounty hunters, then. New ones, to judge by their haphazard shooting. The bullets kept coming like harmless rain, and the small chips of rock were no more than the merest annoyance to leather-covered skin.

Loki's shots sent the hat flying right off the head of the one on the left. His next round was aimed low, right between the legs of the horses that were thundering towards them. One bullet hit the ground, but the other was _perfectly_ aimed and as it flew past it slit the cinch right in half. The horse kept coming, but the rider and his saddle stayed in the same place, seeming to hang comically in the air before crashing to earth. He took one look at them and turned heel.

Thor had his pistols reloaded and took his next round of shots in unison with Loki. Afterwards they both claimed credit. The blast echoed in their ears, followed instantly by a cry of pain. Their second attacker had dropped both his guns and blood was gushing where the tips of his little fingers had once been.

"Better see to those before you bleed out," Thor called helpfully.

The man stared at them, blinking in shock.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. We're just trying to get a little privacy," Loki said, striding out from their cover. He took the horse's reins from the man's pommel, turned the horse, and gave it a resounding slap on the flank. It took off at a gallop, leaving the running assailant hollering after him.

"Fourteen bullets for a horse. Not a bad trade," Thor said, catching the reins of the riderless mare and looping them over his pommel.

"She's a good horse. She'll bring a good price," Loki answered.

They remounted by silent agreement. The man they had shot was now angry, shamed, and no doubt desperate for revenge. They couldn't risk him telling others where they might be found. They rode hard to the canyon mouth and out into the broad plain. Another hour's riding into the foothills saw them melting into the forest that surrounded Bluff Creek and one of their many little cabins.

The cabin was another few hours into the woods, but in the clean cool air that spilled down from the mountain the time passed... no, it would have passed quickly were they not so eager for their destination. Perhaps halfway there they stopped and hobbled their horses.

Loki found a thick patch of clover and laid down as Thor retrieved the oil and the pearls from his saddlebag. They were safe here, and they undressed each other, peeling away hot leather to let the fresh air caress their skin. It felt glorious to be naked outdoors in the cool breeze and warm sunshine and all the delayed desire came crashing over them.

Cool hands urged Thor onto his back and his legs to part. His eyelids felt heavy as those same cool hands slipped down, urging his cock to greater hardness, testing the heft of his balls and teasing across his-

"Loki," he gasped as a finger worked its way inside him. It was slick and knowing and the very touch felt of promise. A promise that was swiftly fulfilled as the finger disappeared and something big and round pressed against him. It felt good going in, but it wasn't until the fourth that he really understood what Loki had meant. They did sort of roll around with his movements, and it felt far better than he could have imagined. Loki finished hurriedly, leaving one last pearl dangling outside.

"Stay like this?" Loki asked. At Thor's nod, he slung one leg over him and reached back, taking hold of his cock. Thor watched his face as he slid down, the waves of wonder and desire and intensity all washing over him in turn.

Thor stayed still at first, letting Loki set the pace, bouncing happily above him. And then he thrust up, meeting Loki as he slid down, and the sharp burst of pleasure from the rolling beads nearly made him fold double.

"You like them?" Loki asked, smirking down at him.

"More than _like_ ," Thor gasped. Each tiny shift of his hips set them off, rolling back and forth over the spot inside him that always made him see stars. He rested his hands on Loki's thighs, savoring the feel of those long muscles as they worked and relaxed beneath his soft skin. The light dusting of dark hair on his upper legs made the rest of him look even paler, almost fragile, such a dizzying deception. The air smelled of mountain flowers and mineral-rich waters and he caught the briefest whiffs of the good soap they had used the night before, and beneath that something dark and hungry.

"Hard," Loki ordered. "Do it hard. There's not much riding left today, and I want to see how hard I can make you come."

There were at least two hours of riding yet, but Thor had learned very well how his brother responded to unwanted coddling. He tightened his grip as Loki went still. He could see the concentration on Loki's face as he focused on making his body pliant and accepting. He could also see when it was done, and that was when he sped up, giving Loki all he had asked. The added friction made him see stars. He gritted his teeth to hold it back, not wanting to let this end too soon.

Loki had slumped forward, one hand on the ground to hold himself up and the other shoving helplessly at the hair that clung to his face in long messy strands. His mouth was open in a long, low moan. It was dark and pink inside, like a raspberry. Loki loved raspberries and Thor focused on that, trying to stave off his climax, but no sooner had he made the silent promise that his brother would eat them again than he was _picturing_ Loki eating them, those sensuous lips parting and the long white fingers lowering a plump, gleaming berry to his tongue, the way his eyes would fall shut in bliss as he bit into it and the tart juice spilled his mouth.

"Almost... Loki, I'm almost..." Thor warned.

Loki rose off him quickly and wrapped his hands around Thor's cock, matching the same sharp strokes Thor had filled him with seconds before. It was a poor substitute for coming inside his lovely brother, but that had to be saved for times when there was no need to dress until morning. He closed his eyes and pictured Loki still riding him, his perfect ass sliding up and down, up and down... and then Loki pulled the one free pearl.

Thor came with a broken cry that set the birds to flight. Between the hand still making those long passes and the bursts of intensity with each pearl that slipped out, he forgot how to breathe and he simply shook as his vision faded into nothing but stars and Loki.

He was still trembling with the aftershocks when Loki moved to his side and planted his cock firmly in one of Thor's hands. The angle was awkward, but Thor could hardly complain after what Loki had just given him. He was so close, even if Thor couldn't have seen it in his face and heard it in his little inquisitive gasps, he would have known just from the feel of his cock. It seemed to get even thicker just before he came, and _hot_ against Thor's skin.

"Thor," Loki whispered. His spill covered Thor's belly, heated bursts spattering down where Thor's was already growing cool. Thor didn't blink once, taking in the sight of Loki's rapt face.

The sun was casting long shadows when they woke up. They would finish the ride back to their cabin by moonlight, and once they were there, they would have to deny themselves nothing.


End file.
